Singing Caterpillar
by charada
Summary: Pagi itu, ada bunga sakura yang tersemat di rambut kakak. Katanya, sebagai pengingat kematian Ibu. / AU. Abstrak.


Rating: T

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto; tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari ini.

.

**Notes**: AU. Abstrak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi, kakaknya, pernah bilang kalau dunia ini adalah sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari kumpulan fragmen mimpi.

Ia, yang ketika itu masih menganggap kalau buku adalah sebuah benda antik dan ia bisa bermain _shogi_ bersama kakak hingga tangannya keram, memicingkan mata dengan heran.

"Fragmen artinya apa?"

Si kakak tersenyum, matanya yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata lentik mengerjap sebentar. "Kepingan, Sasuke."

Setelah itu, si kakak menyarankannya untuk membaca buku lebih banyak.

* * *

Sosok Itachi baginya tampak seperti sekelumit entitas yang terbentuk dari cahaya. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat dengan sobekan kain merah bekas lap, senyumnya yang samar-samar, dan mata sayunya yang selalu menatap lurus seakan tengah menembus sesuatu. Atau seakan ia bisa membaca apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

"Aku ingin untuk selalu berada di sisimu," begitu kata si kakak padanya suatu hari. Nada suara kakak aneh, seperti tengah membaca kalimat dari sebuah naskah drama. Ia tercekat.

Ketika ia bertanya pada si kakak perihal _apa maksudnya berkata begitu?_, si kakak hanya tersenyum, dan kembali menyusun bunga-bunga di dalam kotak.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?" tanyanya sekali lagi, namun si kakak malah menyerahkan setangkai aster kepadaku.

"Simpanlah. Sebagai kenang-kenangan," kata Itachi datar, senyumnya tampak rapuh. "Reminisensi."

Ia mengangkat alis. "Apa artinya?"

Si kakak memasukkan beberapa tangkai lagi ke dalam kotak, dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Kakak tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus membaca lebih banyak lagi," Itachi memberitahunya, ekspresinya tercenung. "Supaya kau mengetahui lebih banyak."

Ia mengangguk; dan Itachi pun berlalu, kotak berisi bunga segar diangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Langkahnya tanpa suara.

* * *

Malamnya, ketika ia hendak membereskan meja makan, ia melihat Itachi yang sedang duduk di samping jeriken minuman; sebilah pisau tergenggam di tangan.

Ia tercekat; napasnya tertahan.

"Ah," si kakak menyelipkan pisau itu ikat pinggangnya, ekspresinya tak berubah. "kenapa kau kesini? Kenapa..."

Ia menonton dengan napas tercekat ketika beberapa detik kemudian, mata kakak mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. Ia memalingkan pandangannya, dengan mulut yang menahan tanya.

* * *

Ia bertemu lagi dengan Itachi keesokan paginya; ekspresi si kakak ceria dan pisau itu sudah disingkirkan entah kemana. Sekuntum sakura tersemat di rambutnya.

"Tumben," komentarnya pada Itachi, merujuk pada bunga sakura itu. Si kakak tersenyum.

"Lambang kefanaan," jelas Itachi sembari menunjuk bunga itu, dan berlalu.

Ia tercenung.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa alasan kakak memakai bunga itu di kepalanya; hal itu baru pertama kali. Mungkin kakak ingin membuat semacam pengingat untuk dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin kakak ingin membuat semacam pengingat untuk kematian Ibu.

_Ibu begitu cantik._

Ia membayangkan bahwa Ibu mungkin adalah seorang yang juga anggun ketika ia hidup dulu; sampai kematian merenggut hal itu darinya.

* * *

Itachi bilang kalau Ibu sebenarnya tidak mati; ia hanya telah tersadar. Ketika ia bertanya pada si kakak tentang apa maksud kata-katanya itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum samar.

"Kematian adalah tempat dimana kau akan terjaga," kata kakak sambil memutar-mutar bunga tsubaki di sela jari.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena dunia adalah tempat yang terbuat dari kumpulan fragmen mimpi. Itu tak nyata."

"Jadi kematian adalah kenyataan, dan kehidupan adalah ilusi?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Ya."

* * *

Toko bunga mereka baru tutup menjelang petang hari itu. Itachi tengah membereskan bunga-bunga yang tersisa ke dalam kotak, ketika ia datang dari pintu belakang.

"Kenapa kau memegang pisau kemarin?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, dan berdiri.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke."

"...apa?" ia menahan napas.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejak Shisui, kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu," kakak mengibaskan celananya yang ditempeli daun kering di beberapa bagian. Ia memandangi kakak dengan mata terpicing.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau..."

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku masih bermimpi, Sasuke," potong kakak samar. "Dan ternyata memang masih."

"Maksudnya?" ia menatap Itachi keheranan, dan mendapati bunga sakura itu masih menempel di rambut kakak.

"Aku belum mati," tukas Itachi lembut. "Mimpi itu masih ada, dan aku adalah salah satu dari fragmennya."

* * *

Itachi bilang kalau ia ingin sekali tinggal di pinggir laut, suatu saat nanti.

?Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum pada impian itu. Mungkin kakak akan menemukan lebih sering tersenyum disana. Mungkin ia akan... tertawa, sesekali. Mungkin mereka akan menonton matahari terbenam bersama-sama; mengumpulkan kulit kerang...

"Belum tentu, Sasuke," si kakak menanggapi ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Siapa tahu?"

"Yah," kakak menuangkan _ocha_ lagi ke cangkirnya. "Mungkin aku akan mati duluan seperti Ibu. Dan Shisui."

"Jangan," ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Kau kan masih muda."

"Shisui juga."

Kakak menyesap tehnya perlahan, dan menghela napas panjang. "Kukira kau mungkin tak akan merasa nyaman tinggal bersama dengan orang yang memiliki bau kematian."

Ia tercenung. "Orang-orang seperti apa?"

Kakak menambahkan gula batu ke _ocha_-nya. "Seperti aku."

Ia menatap Itachi lekat-lekat; senyum kakak tak sampai ke mata dan sorot wajahnya terlihat begitu datar untuk ukuran orang yang sedang merasa senang.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

Itachi menyesap tehnya lagi, dan terdiam sejenak.

"Tahukah kau, Sasuke," gumam si kakak lamat-lamat, "kematian tak wajar itu cenderung menular, persis seperti pneumonia."

"Hah?"

"Shisui mungkin tengah berada di batas antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran saat ini," Itachi tercenung. "Rohnya mungkin takkan pernah sadar sepenuhnya."

Ia terdiam, menatap si kakak lekat-lekat. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kematiannya tak wajar," kakak menyesap _ocha_-nya lagi. "Dan rohnya mungkin masih tertinggal di langit-langit kamar, Sasuke, menyatu dengan udara."

Hening sejenak, dan ia terdiam. Lewat ekor matanya, ia menonton kakak yang menambahkan gula batu lagi ke _ocha_-nya.

* * *

Ia tengah merakit gasing mainan pada suatu sore, ketika tiba-tiba kakak menghampirinya.

"Sasuke," suara kakak yang lembut memecah keheningan. Ia mengangkat wajah, dan mendapati kakak tengah berdiri di sampingnya tanpa suara.

"Oh," ia menaruh gasing yang hampir jadi itu ke lantai. "Aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

Itachi kelihatan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya tadi, lalu berjongkok di samping; matanya tersenyum samar. Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan jari-jari kakak yang lembab mengusap dahinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan untukmu..."

Ia diam, tak memandang wajah kakak selama beberapa detik. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada nada suara kakak, dan biasanya ia selalu mempercayai firasatnya.

"Katakan saja."

Itachi menurunkan tangan perlahan, tapi rasa lembab dari sentuhan jari kakak masih tertinggal di dahinya

"Menurutmu, kemana orang-orang yang mati dengan lebih cepat pergi?"

Ia mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kakak yang tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu, _Nii-san_?"

"Jawab saja."

"Kenapa kau tahu-tahu menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tukasnya keras kepala. Ia bisa merasakan kakak tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, senyuman samar melintas sekilas di mata kakak yang sayu.

"Aku tak tahu, hmm..." Itachi menyentuh dahinya lagi, kali ini ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas kakak di sekitar lehernya. Kakak melanjutkan dengan berbisik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tak di sisimu lagi, Sasuke?"

.

Ia terdiam begitu mendengar nada suara kakak. Ada setitik melankolis yang menempel disana, seperti noda kentara pada kimono putih bersih yang baru saja disiapkan untuk acara khusus oleh pemiliknya.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung.**_


End file.
